ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Germany
Nickelodeon Germany, known on-air only as Nick, is a television channel for kids in Germany, part of the international Nickelodeon franchise. Launched on July 12, 1995, Nick Germany is based in Berlin. The channel is available on cable and an unscrambled, free-to-air (FTA) satellite signal. From March 30, 2010, programming of Nick in Germany, Austria and Switzerland would probably be forced to be closed. History 1995 Pre-Launch On July 1, 1995 Viacom awaited a Germany version of Nickelodeon. Later that month (July 11, 1995) Nick showed a sort of testcard saying in Germany. We are launching July 12, 1995(Wir starten 12 Juli 1995) 2005-2009 * The German speaking Nickelodeon (known as Nick) was launched in 2005. The Nick logo dropped the "elodeon" part of its name. While there were plans to make it a pay service, as with other countries, Viacom offered the new Nick Germany as a FTA signal instead, due to complaints from many German satellite viewers. Most terrestrial and speciality channels in Germany are available unscrambled via satellite, with only a few channels (mostly premium movie channels) scrambled. *Nick is on the air from 6AM until 8:15PM, when Comedy Central Germany takes over. During the morning hours, programming for pre-schoolers is presented, under the Nick Jr. name. *In December 2007, a spinoff channel, Nick Premium, debuted for subscribers of the Premiere pay television service, as part of the Premiere Star tier. Nick Premium is on the air from 6AM to 8PM, sharing time with MTV Entertainment. *From 2005 to January 2009, Nick was on 24 hours a day, with evening hours devoted to Nick Comedy, a block of comedy and sitcom programming, similar to Nick at Nite in the United States. This would later be replaced with Comedy Central Germany which began sharing hours with Nickelodeon beginning in January 2009, effectively replacing the block. 2010 * From March 31, 2010, programming of German speaking Nickelodeon is scheduled to be probably closed. Nick Austria An Austrian version of Nick is also broadcast, sharing time with an Austrian version of Viva. Programming is identical to the German version, other than commercials and promotions. Nick Switzerland A Swiss version of Nick for German-speaking viewers began on April 1, 2009, sharing time with a Swiss version of Viva. Previous Life The first version of Nickelodeon signed on in 1995, as a joint venture between Viacom and a German media company called Ravensburger TV. Programming on this version, which used the full Nickelodeon name, featured a mix of Nicktoons, live action Nick shows, German-produced programming and imports from the United States and other European countries, and was on the air daily from 6AM to 8PM. The channel was available throughout most of Europe on an FTA satellite signal. However, due to competition with the state-run KI.KA children's channel and restrictions on cable carriage, plus financial problems with Ravensburger, Nickelodeon went off-air in Germany on June 1, 1998. Nick's programming then shifted to other channels (Super RTL and KI.KA in particular). Former Programming (1995-1998) *''Angry Beavers'' *''Hier und Ihr'' *''Hilf's Mit'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''Pete & Pete'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' Programs broadcast Animation * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * All Grown Up! * Andrew the Magic President * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar The Last Airbender * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series * Back at the Barnyard * Braceface * Carl Squared * CatDog * Catscratch * Cave Party * Chalkzone * Code Lyoko * Delilah & Julius * Four Eyes! * Fairly Odd Parents * Flatmania * Galaxy Squad * The Gnoufs * Grisu * Grossology * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * House of Backyard * Invader Zim * Jimmy Neutron * Johnny Test * KABLAM! * Kappa Mikey * Martin Mystery * The Mighty B! * The Mr. Men Show * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Penguins of Madagascar * Ren and Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Sinbad Sails Alone * Shuriken School * Skyland * SpongeBob Squarepants * Tak & the Power of Juju * Trollz * Turbo Dogs * Wayside School * Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club * The X's * Yakkity Yak Live Action * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Clarissa * Drake & Josh * Genie In The House * iCarly * Kenan and Kel * The Naked Brothers Band * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Noah Knows Best * Pete & Pete * Rebelde Way * Sorry, I've Got No Head * Sweet Valley High * True Jackson, VP * Unfabulous * Zoey 101 Local Programming * Alles Nick! * Kiddy Contest * Kids Top 20 * Nick Kids Choice Awards Germany * Nick Talent * Nick Weltbeschützer * Nippez * Pferdegeflüster Nick Jr. Germany * Allegra's Window * Backyardigans * Blue's Clues * Care Bears * Dora the Explorer * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Go, Diego, Go! * Henry's World * Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake * Max & Ruby * Miss Spider * Noddy * Pajanimals * Paz * Tractor Tom * Trulli Tales * Wonder Pets Austrian-created * Forscherexpress * Tom Turbo German-created * Das Haus Anubis * Die Torpiraten External links *www.nick.de *www.nickelodeon.at *www.nick.ch Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:German television networks Category:Children's television networks